Dimensional Heroes: X 2 Ketsu
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes return to Ikebukuro as things start to turn to an epic climax when the very thing that Celty has been looking for finally turns up...her head.
1. Even a Chance Meet is Decreed by Destiny

"Can't believe we're actually going to Ikebukuro again. Things have gotten pretty rough the last time we were there." Scott said.

"Yeah. I even formed my first rivalry with Raz here." David said.

"The Demon Style guy, right?" Mayumi asked.

"Yep. He was holding Sectonia hostage so that he would get to Jexi. He didn't expect me to react the way I did." David said.

"Well now it's the Elements we need to deal with. We need to stay on our toes in this place." Ross said.

David looked down.

"What's wrong?" Sectonia asked.

"It's just...I don't think the Elements are all bad. They were just manipulated by Dragon to do his bidding." David said.

"You're talking about that conversation you had with Water back in Gran Tesoro?" Jude asked.

"Yeah… I kind of feel like the Elements aren't really all that bad. They were just misguided because they didn't know what Ming told me back at the Shadaloo Base." David said.

"Well, don't worry so much about it. It'll work itself out in the end. It always does." Ming said.

"Alright." David said.

"Speaking of rivalries, David has formed one with Cheetah in the Injustice world, but to this day, we're not sure if she feels the same way." Genis said.

"And I've basically become an enemy of the entirety of CP0." Leonora said. "Not to mention that monsieur Flux placed a target on monsieur David's back now."

"Now that I think about it, David has gotten a lot of new attacks and words of wisdom lately." Kokoro said.

"It just shows that he's growing. Both as a hero, and as a person." Sectonia said.

"But now that we're back in Ikebukuro, things are about to get crazy." David said.

With the Hope Squad…

Hope sighed as he looked out the window.

"Not excited to go back to Ikebukuro?" Korra said.

"What do you think? I've already got a huge rep in a bad way, and that's not even getting into the stuff with gangs and everything. This town is crazy, and i don't want to cause any more trouble than i did the last time i was here." Hope said.

"Yeah. And from what Jexi told us, things have been spiraling into chaos since they were here last time." Titanica said.

"Maybe I'm just a little bitter about Gran Tesoro. All we did there was get kidnapped while everyone else saved us." Hope said. "But then again, not everyone has the floor sometimes."

"Yeah. Still, if you should owe anyone. Owe Jack. He was the one that saved you guys." Sabo said.

"Besides, not every adventure is gonna be completely happy and carefree. There are always going to be dark points during them." Gundham said.

"Yeah, that was cool of my brother to save us. Even if he was after some map. I wonder what was on it that was so important?" Hope said.

"Knowing him, it probably leads to some treasure." Lacy said.

"What it is, i doubt we'll know." Hope said. "Say, did Jexi even say where we all were suppose to be going?"

"Yeah. He got a text saying to meet at Shinra's apartment." Erica said.

"Understood." Hope said.

The group soon arrived to the apartment just at the same time as Celty.

"Hey, Celty! Long time no see!" Sunset said.

"Oh...you guys. I wasn't really expecting any of you." Celty typed.

"Good to see you again, too." David said. "Shinra told us to come here, saying that he's got something to tell us. Oh, let us introduce you to the newcomers." David said as the newcomers stepped forward.

"Uh...nice to meet all of you." Celty typed.

"A pleasure, Miss Celty." Kabuki said as she bowed. "My master and his friends have told us a lot about you."

"Uh...thank you." Celty typed. "And...welcome?"

The group headed up the stairs as a woman in white with a gas mask on her head took the groceries Celty was carrying. "Thank you so much, Celty."

"It's fine, Emilia." Celty said.

"Oh...but I'd wish you'd call me mother." she said.

"Uh...who is this chick?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh. We never met. My name is Emilia. I'm Shingen's second wife." she said.

"Uh...good to meet ya." Rainbow said remembering her one encounter with Shingen. As they entered the apartment, they saw an assortment of people inside.

"Hmm. An assortment of people here. Walker, Saburo, Seiji, Mika, Namie, Shingen, Egor. There's so many people here." Jexi said.

"Ah, welcome home, Celty!" a voice said as they saw Shinra approaching them still bandaged and in a wheelchair.

"Yo, Shinra." Hope said.

"Hope, didn't think you wanted to come back." Shinra said.

"Well, Jexi wanted me to come because of your text. I know i couldn't stay away from here for long." Hope said.

"What are you talking about? I sent you the same text." Shinra said.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Celty typed.

"Well, where to start. When I came in, my step mom was already in the kitchen. Then Walker came in talking about how this place could be a secret base. Then Seiji and Mika came needing to get out of their place for awhile. Before I could ask them what they meant, my dad came in with Egor there." Shinra said.

"Ugh, someone please tell me what is going on?" Celty typed.

"Uh, we're putting you out. I think we'll go look for another place to stay." Seiji said before Celty walked to him.

"Look you tend to speak calmly in these kinds of situations. So let's have it. What are you and Mika doing here?" Celty asked with a hand on his shoulder.

"Get your hands off him, you no good miserable pig!" Namie shouted.

"Relax Namie. Its platonic. Tell me why you're here!" Celty typed.

"Well, I think I would be happy to explain that." Shingen said. "Me and a few friends decided to go teach the man who hurt you a lesson, Shinra. I gave them a good old thrashing. Sure I could have sued the pants off that bastard but the last thing you and Celty need are the law poking around."

"Uh...what's he talking about?" Continella asked.

"Wait, I saw this on the news yesterday. Oh, here it is!" Indigo said showing a video on her phone.

"This afternoon, in a residential area in Shinjuku, several smoke bombs were detonated sending residents into a panic. According to eye witnesses, three men in white labcoats were seen fleeing the area soon after." the newsman said before Shingen turned off Indigo's phone. After which he was suspended by black tentacles from Celty's body.

"Whoa! Whoa! Can we please talk about this?" Shingen asked.

"Celty, those were my smoke grenades that went off yesterday. So I am the one you should be upset with." Egor said.

"Uh...who is this guy?" David asked.

"Where are my manners. My name is Egor. Me and Simon go back many years." Egor said.

"Nice to meet you." Leanne said.

"Nice to see ya again." Gemini said.

"Likewise." Egor said.

"Now that this is done with, I have something to ask you Namie." Celty typed.

"I have no reason to lend you an ear...woops, I mean an eye." Namie said.

"Woman! You realize you are in my house right now?! You stole my head and I want it back! Izaya Orihara has it doesn't he?" Celty typed.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Namie said.

"Come on sis, I want to know too." Seiji said.

"Seiji...okay. I had it the night I ran away from you and then gave it to Izaya." Namie said.

"Seriously?" Celty and some of the heroes asked.

"Yes. I can't tell you where it is cause it never says in one place. Sometimes he would bring it to the office and throw it around like a ball." Namie said.

"What?!" Rainbow said.

"Ulp… i think I'm gonna be sick…" Odd said.

"All this time...Izaya's had the head. The one person we never suspected was Izaya!" Pinkie said.

"How dare he?! You can't treat someone's head like that!" Celty typed.

"Bastard. Who does he think he is? I'll kill him." Seiji said.

"No, Seiji. You have so much to live for. But I would gladly kill him and go to jail for you." Namie said.

"Some big sister you are." Celty typed.

"Why don't you bring this up with the unlicensed doctor? He helped take it." Namie said.

"Yeah, let's not mention it." Shinra said.

"Trust me, he hasn't escaped my wrath." Celty said.

"If by that, you mean the two of you fornucated like a couple of wild rabbits." Namie said.

Celty's helmet blew off as black smoke erupted from her. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" she typed in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" David said. "Everybody just calm down!"

"Yeah. Besides, she's more like a gentle little bunny." Shinra said before a black tentacle was blocking his mouth.

"Quiet! That is not the kind of talk we have with company around." Celty typed.

"Excuse me...but what do you and my son do in bed? I'm asking as your doctor." Shingen said.

"You and your son are pervs!" Celty typed.

"Hey, no one brings up anything sex related, alright?!" Hope said.

"Uh...excuse me...but what's this about your head?" Walker asked as everyone calmed down and explained it. "What? You mean your body is dating Doctor K while at the same time your head is dating Izaya?"

"Seriously, Walker. What did he just say?" David said.

"And it's not like that. My head and body have separate minds. I don't feel that kind of stuff happening to my head." Celty typed.

"This is some weird stuff i'm hearing." Hope said.

"You aren't the only one." Jexi said.

"Yeah. This is bizarre even for us." David said.

Things were soon calming down as they discussed things more smoothly.

"Okay, so Walker, you and the driver guy came over here to try and find the guy who ran Kyohei over and some wacko attacked you. Then you guys came over to think things over for awhile." Celty typed.

"Wait, hold on. After all this time, you don't even know my name?" Saburo asked.

"I don't." Celty typed.

"Geez. Its Saburo. Saburo!" Saburo said.

"Right. And Namie, you say your uncle and some secretary to some guy named Yodogiri tried to kidnap you. Seiji and Mika, you guys got tipped off that someone wanted to kidnap you too." Celty typed.

"Actually, Mika was the one who found out." Seiji said.

'Yeah. I bugged Yagiri Pharmaceuticals and overheard it. I was so scared." Mika said.

"And tonight we found out Izaya's a bigger snake than we realized. When I find him, I'm gonna kick his ass and then take back Celty's head." Natsu said.

"Shizuo will probably want you to save some for him." Lloyd said.

"I doubt it. Haven't you heard? He was arrested yesterday." Saburo said.

"How did that happen? Sure, he's crazy strong and tends to cause some damages, but he'd never intentionally hurt anybody." Zelos said.

"It was on the forums on the Dollars site. There were even photos to prove it." Walker said.

"First I've heard of it. Then again, I don't even look at that site." David said. He remembered that he had access to it after his encounter with Akabayashi.

"I wouldn't be too worried. This happens sometimes with Shizuo. He'll be out of there in no time when they realize he hasn't done anything wrong." Jexi said.

"I hope so. We need him to help with Izaya. He's the only one who can actually be equal to him in terms of fighting." Hope said.

"You guys...I think I have an idea. Let's team up! Join forces and stuff. What do you think?" Shinra asked.

"What, and be like the Dollars?" Saburo asked.

"Not like that at all. We could all pool our resources and share information. I guess...sort of like a guild?" Shinra asked.

"That...actually makes more sense." David said.

"I love it! A guild! Swords! Dragons! Fantasy!" Walker said.

"Next, we should appoint a leader and I think it should be Celty." Shinra said.

"What?" Celty asked.

"It's not like you'll have to give orders or anything. You'll be the one everyone reports to. You are tied into everything in this city and the only one to make sense of it all." Shinra said.

"Is everyone okay with this?" Celty typed.

"No complaints here." David said.

"You are the only one who can solve all of this." Aelita said.

"Well, if everyone's fine with it. I guess I am too." Celty typed.

"Yes! Everyone we're a guild!" Walker said as they all clapped.

"Well, its great to see everyone happy." Hope said.

"Hope...I was wondering...could you and I head to the hospital tomorrow. I want to visit Kyohei." Sonia said.

"I'll go, too. I know Erika's going to be there." Sectonia said.

"Okay, then I guess we know where we're gonna be tomorrow." Hope said.

But as the night grew long, they did not know that all of these events were to lead to a massive confrontation.


	2. Bell the Cat

"So where exactly is this hospital?" Hope asked.

"Just follow Anri. She's probably heading there. And I see her as well." Sectonia said pointing to Anri as they followed her to the hospital. Walking inside, they saw Erika sitting by herself reading before she saw them.

"Oh Anri! Sectonia! Sonia! Uh...Blue Hero guy! Nice to see you guys." Erika said.

"Hello, Erika. How have things been?" Sectonia asked.

"Good. The docs say that Dotachin might wake up today." Erika said.

"That's good to hear. We've been worried since we heard the news." Sectonia said.

"I'm kind of relieved I guess." Hope said. "I didn't really know him well but I did hear about his accident and Sonia was kind of upset about it."

Anri looked a little sad before she bowed. "I'm sorry!" she said.

"Geez. Why are you apologizing out of the blue like this?" Erika asked.

"Because I didn't come to see Kyohei today. I just wanted to confess something." Anri said.

"Whoa! You aren't going all yuri on me are you?" Erika said.

"Oh god no." Anri said.

"Well, haven't seen you two ladies in awhile." a voice said as in walked a man with a black jacket and red shirt being surrounded by five girls. "Oh, the blue guy's here too."

"Oh...you again." Hope said.

"You know him?" Sectonia asked.

"His name's Chikage Rokujo. He's the leader of a biker gang in Saitama." Hope said.

"Aw...and I see you got some new ladies accompanying you." Rokujo said taking Sonia and Sectonia's hands and kissing them. "A pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"And I see you brought your harem. Those girls follow you everywhere?" Hope asked.

"Most of the time. Not that I mind. You have quite a harem of ladies yourself these days. Still skilled with the ladies I see." Rokujo said.

"I dont usually think that way. Most of the time when i try to pick up girls, its hard to do so because they just trash me physically. Its not easy dealing with girls you dont know." Hope said.

"I hear that. Aint that right, girls?" Rokujo asked his harem.

"Oh Roji!" they said.

"Anyway, I came over cause I heard Kadota got in an accident and thought I might visit." Rokujo said.

"Sorry, but they're only letting family visit him and they're very strict about it. But he got out of surgery okay but he's still unconscious." Erika said.

"Really? That's a shame. I still wanna get your digits though." Rokujo said getting them. "Erika Karisawa. Nice. Well, guess I'll be going." he said turning to leave with the girls.

"Rokujo! I just wanna say…" Hope said.

"You know...I still haven't forgiven this city for what happened. I'm gonna get my revenge on Ikebukuro. But...I wanna find the guy who tried to off Kadota first." Rokujo said.

"That might be a little hard. There aren't any leads as to who got him in the first place." Hope said.

"I know. But there's no reason I can't try." Rokujo said leaving.

"Anyway, should we head inside?" Hope asked.

"No." Anri said as they heading to the entrance and sat on the chairs. "Listen, Erika. There is something I wanna talk about. Something not easy."

"It's about that sword you were holding a while back isn't it?" Erika said. "You sure you wanna talk about it here?"

"I don't care. What I'm about to say sounds so crazy no one would believe it." Anri said.

"Really? Then mind if I sit in on the conversation?" a familiar voice said as they looked up to see Izaya before them.

"Izaya?!" Hope asked.

"Oh, Hope-chan. Still as startled as normal." Izaya said.

"What...why are you here?" Anri asked shaking a little.

"Don't tell me you came to visit Dotachin." Erika said.

"Why? Is that so wrong?" Izaya asked.

"Surprising is more like it. And since when do you know Anri?" Erika asked.

"What did you do to Mikado and Masaomi? Did you mess with them?" Anri asked as her eyes were slowly glowing red.

"I understand your concern. If I were you I would be suspicious of me too. All though if I was you, I would be careful where you look your inhuman eyes at." Izaya said smirking.

"Well, are you messing with them are aren't you?" Anri asked.

"No. I have not done anything with them recently." Izaya said.

"I don't believe you." Anri said.

"Well too bad because it's true. However I am planning to mess with them in the near future. It is true. Mikado and Masaomi have great potential. They're more interesting now than ever before. How should I put it? It's like the two of them are walking on a tightrope, strung between two cliffs. See the metaphor? The cliff, the ropes, their friendship? As they walk, another rope is wrapped around both their necks. If one of them were to waver, they would take the other with them. And even if they grabbed the rope, it would only tighten the nooses around their necks. Talk about suspenseful. Can you imagine the reactions of the people watching? I bet they would pay admission." Izaya said sitting down. "Others would probably jump on the rope to bounce them off. The do gooders spreading rescue mats around. Hilarious. Though you know what I would do? Set fire to both ends of the rope and watch them burn."

"And why...would you want something that horrible to happen?" Sonia asked.

"Curiosity I guess. I would like to see how they would act in a situation like that." Izaya said.

"As usual, you remain the human loving info broker who loves to be the puppet master." Hope said.

"You make it sound like you aren't a puppet yourself in this show." Izaya said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonia asked.

"I mean, for all I know, Hope could be acting on his own, or he could just be following his strange ideals on heroism just to satisfy his ego. You just don't know with this one." Izaya said laughing.

"Hey!" Hope said.

"In either case, this isn't some show in a theatre." Sectonia said.

"Can you be so sure, Miss Fallen Queen? It's as Shakespeare quotes: All the world's a stage, and the people are merely players in their roles...or something along those lines." Izaya said.

"Why are you telling us all this? What do you get out of this?" Anri shouted.

"What do I get out of this? I've told you before. I love humans. No matter how horrible they are. It entitles me to certain rights like messing with their heads if I want to. For example, there is a girl with a grudge against me who tried to kill me once. But I don't hate her. I still love her like any other human." Izaya said.

"O-kaaaay…" Hope said.

Anri was scowling at Izaya with red color glowing in her eyes once more.

"Don't you two give me that look. You have no right to criticize me. Little Anri, you gave your friend the cold shoulder. Yep. You had Mikado and Masaomi wrapped around your little finger." Izaya said.

"What? That's not…" Anri began.

"Forgive me for being blunt but you should have used Saika on both of them." Izaya said.

"How can you say something so wrong?" Anri shouted.

"You think its wrong? Well, maybe by normal human standards. Listen, whatever you think you are, you are certainly not human. You gave up your humanity when you chose to become one with Saika, that's how the deal works. And even though you are pretending to be human, here you are brooding like one while your friends are in danger." Izaya said before Erika hit him with a pamphlet.

"I swear to christ if you make my friend cry, I'll take a soldering iron to your eyes." Erika said.

"I like this side of your humanity, Erika. So as a fellow human, I'll back off. It's been nice chatting with you ladies and Hope, but I have a date with a cranial nerve exam." Izaya said walking off.

"Just what we need from him. More mind games." Sectonia said.

"Don't let him get to you, he's always like this." Hope said.

Anri almost collapsed as Erika got her. "Another second of that...and I would have cut him." she said hyperventilating.

"But you didn't. And that's the good thing." Erika said.

"Well...I think I'm gonna….bounce." Hope said leaving with Sectonia and Sonia. "Phew. I never thought a hospital would be so nerve wrecking."

"Yes. A lot of things are happening in this city. I get the feeling all of it is leading to some tremendous event to happen soon." Sonia said.

"You're not the only one. Not a lot happened the last time we were here, but what did happen was very deep." Sectonia said.

"Yeah. I'm not sure how much more I can take." Hope said as Sonia's phone vibrated.

"Uh….you might want to hold that. I just got this text from Lemon. And…" Sonia said showing a video of something falling into the bushes outside a building. On closer inspection, it was a woman's head with her eyes closed.

"That head isn't what I think it is, is it?" Sectonia asked.

"Gotta be. Its Celty's head." Hope said. "It has no blood coming from it or looks like its decomposed. Definitely it!"

"All this time it's been hidden. Now it's been exposed to the world. I bet it won't take long for the police to take it as some kind of evidence of murder." Sonia said.

"Then we need to head home and tell everyone about this. Then come up with a plan to get it." Hope said.

"Agreed." Sonia said looking at the head. "I think I saw its eyelid twitch. It's still alive?"

"No surprise. Dullahan's heads and bodies have separate minds." Sectonia said.

"But there's still one thing I don't get...what's it doing in a bush?" Sonia wondered.

"It's more likely someone planted it there." Sectonia said.

"Can you guess who could it be?" Hope asked.

"Just one. It's most likely the girl that tried to kill Izaya. This must be her way of getting back at him." Sectonia said.

"I guess we know where to look for evidence." Hope said. "Sectonia, Sonia...we're off to the police station."


	3. Blood is Thicker than Water

"How are we gonna get into the Police station without Naoto here to get us through?" Sonia asked.

"Easy. We just have to pay bail for someone." Hope said. "We already know someone in jail."

"Shizuo…" Sonia realized.

"Question is, do I have enough cash to pay the bail for him?" Hope asked before he was lifted by someone. This was Rokujo.

"Hey, listen. I'm gonna need to borrow your friend here for a bit. Cool." Rokujo said leaving and heading to a building.

"Hey, what are you?" Hope began before seeing Rainbow, Korra, Ross and Sanji there. "What's going on?"

They got into the elevator and went to the roof of the building where they saw people in yellow scarves with Masaomi in front of them.

"The Yellow Scarves." Rainbow said.

"What brings you jerks here in this building?" Hope asked.

"Now don't be rude. I just came to ask them a few questions. From what I hear, you guys were ripping up this town long before the Toramaru even showed up. Kadota and his peeps had to squash you all once before. And…" Rokujo said.

"We didn't do anything to him so get lost!" one of the members said.

"Chill." Masaomi said. "So you all think we tried to kill him, huh? Is that it?"

"Well yeah. I owe him one for saving one of my girls. I figured the least I could do is find whoever hit him. By the way, do you guys know a group in the Dollars trying to clean their ranks? Rumor is they're the same people who jumped my guys last spring. The same SOB's that torched our bikes." Rokujo said.

"I get it. You wanna use the Yellow Scarves to smoke out the guys who did that to your guys, right?" Masaomi asked.

"Wow. You catch on quick." Rokujo said. "Now here's where it gets confusing. Some of them used to roll with the Blue Squares and some were with the Yellow Scarves. And to top that off, the Yellow Scarves took out the Blue Squares back in the day. I have no idea what's going on. I just wanna keep things simple. That's why I brought these simple guys. This don't involve the Toramaru. So…" Rokujo said walking over and pointing to Masaomi. "You and me are gonna settle this the old fashioned way."

"If I kick your ass, what do we get out of it?" Masaomi asked.

"Then I guess we work for you as your bodyguards. The guys who got your back in your war against the Dollars. Course I'm going after them anyway so no loss to me." Rokujo said.

"Wait, then why fight? Why not just help us out?" Masaomi asked as Rokujo was stretching.

"Well I would be fine with it but you guys don't have the best rep. You know?" Rokujo said.

"He really wants to do this." Ross said.

"He's a fighter." Hope shrugged as the fight began. They watched as Rokujo was lunging at Masaomi and causing destruction with each of his hits. "Whoa! I knew he was a fighter but…" Hope said.

"I think I understand him. He's superhuman just like Shizuo." Sanji said. "A normal looking person with superhuman strength and endurance."

"Wow. Incredible." Rainbow said seeing neither side giving an inch up until Masaomi lead Rokujo to fall off the building. He landed to the ground with a thud. Making an indent in it while being okay himself.

"Hey, if you're gonna make a fall at least have the guts to go down with me!" Rokujo shouted.

"Yep. Definitely superhuman." Ross said before they heard the Yellow Scarves talking to a man in black glasses, a blue scarf, a burn scar on his face and wielding a mallet.

"Hahaha. They say you can always find the dumbest guys in the highest places." he said.

"Crap. Its Izumi." Masaomi said.

"Who?" Rainbow asked.

"Hey! It's time for a pop quiz. Can anyone tell me the name of the chicken shit bastard who left Saki Mikajima after I broke her legs?" he asked while laughing as Masaomi growled.

"How repulsive…" Ross said.

"Izumi!" Masaomi shouted as he ran to punch Izumi, but while Izumi was bleeding, Masaomi ended up with a broken arm.

"Hahaha! Now this is a good day. I have the leader of the Dollars to thank. Thank you, Mikado Ryuugamine!" Izumi shouted.

"Mikado?!" Rainbow said in shock.

"Oh, you don't know? He's the boss of the Dollars and the Blue Squares now. He's doing a heck of a job as I was when I lead the Blue Squares." Izumi said before he started laughing.

"So you were one of its bosses?" Sanji asked.

"That's right. I was in jail for awhile cause of it but I'm out now. Now there are a list of people I need to get back at. Kadota, Walker...and that coward Jexi." Izumi said.

"You can call Jexi a lot of things, but you never and I mean never… Call him a coward." Hope said.

"Really? Know what he did when his brothers and him first visited? He ran away as I was beating the ever loving crap out of Umbra! And he called the police on the way out, crying all the way like a coward. If that isn't a chicken, I don't know what is." Izumi said laughing.

"He has no right to insult him like that." Hope said.

"Calm down. That's just what he wants." Ross said.

"I know, but he's got no idea how much Jexi's changed. He's not a little kid any more." Hope said.

Rainbow then clicked something in her head. "I've got an idea."

"Really?" Ross asked.

"Yup." Rainbow said. "Hey Izumi! If you want Jexi, I can take you right to him." Rainbow said.

"Sure. Do that...but before then...we're gonna beat the everloving shit out of you guys." Izumi said as several thugs were coming out from the parking garage.

"I guess they wanna bruise us up before we take him to Jexi." hope said.

"Kinda expected this from him." Korra said.

"Dang. Why can't my plans just turn out good for once?" Rainbow asked before they heard an alarm. They turned to the stairwell to see Rokujo with his hand on the fire alarm.

"Rokujo?" Hope asked.

Rokujo smirked as he ran towards them and grabbed Masaomi, Rainbow and Ross and jumped off the building. "Just get outta there! I'm gonna borrow your two friends for a little while longer! Cool?"

"Cool! Let's blow this place, Korra!" Hope said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Izumi said.

"I don't plan on giving you a vote." Korra said using her firebending a bit before Izumi freaked out and jumped back.

"Watch it with the pyro lady!" Izumi shouted.

"The big man who thinks my friend's a coward has a fear of fire. What are the odds of that?" Hope smiled.

"Hope, we gotta go. Police and fire trucks are gonna be swarming this place in minutes." Sanji said.

"Damn. This isn't over you asshole!" Izumi shouted as he ran.

"Let's bail!" Hope aid as they left as well.

The sun was soon setting as Hope, Sanji and Korra walked the streets to the station.

"I can't believe it. Mikado is the leader of the Blue Squares now. Meaning he took his deal." Hope growled.

"His deal?" Korra asked.

"Last time I was here, we met this guy named Aoba. He essentially asked both of us to be the bosses for the Blue Squares. I turned him down but...I guess Mikado agreed." Hope said.

"That's hard. But...that Izumi guy or whoever he is. What right does he have to break some lady's legs? I'm gonna kill him next time we see him." Sanji said.

"Ever the handsome knight who defends women." Korra snickered.

"It's something I learned from the geezer when I was still a kid." Sanji said. "He's more a father to me than my real one."

"You must've had real jerks for a family if this is the Vinsmokes we're talking here." Hope said. "I won't judge but.., what was it like growing up with them? The Vinsmokes I mean."

"Like hell. I was beat up almost every single day by my brothers. My father never showed any approval for my cooking cause I'm basically a royal. Only ones who showed any care for me were my mom and older sister." Sanji said.

"Oh, that's why you're so chivalrous. You only got care from the women in your family." Korra said.

"I guess you could say it. Reiju never showed it in front of the other members of my family though. But my mom...when I made her something that looked horrible, she told me it was delicious." Sanji said.

"And...where is she now?" Hope asked.

"She passed away a year before I ran away from home." Sanji said. "But...it was cause of her and Reiju...I was able to leave that ass of a family behind and leave for the East Blue."

"You and I are so much alike in a way Sanji." Hope said. "I'd be more than happy to beat up your brothers and get rid of your past for good. No Vinsmokes, no marriage to Pudding, Big Mom's plans go down the drain."

"I doubt it. You are strong...but you wouldn't even lay a scratch on them. Hell, Jexi probably couldn't do it either." Sanji said. "David can probably restrain them with his magic, but that's probably all he could do."

"Geez. How are they so strong that even Jexi and David can't beat Em?" Korra asked.

"They've been modified with sciences of the Germa Kingdom since birth. They're superhuman like Shizuo and Rokujo but have stronger bones and much harder exoskeleton. I'm the dud cause I was the only one in the family to be normal other than my mom and dad." Sanji said.

"Wow. Incredible. Germa's science sounds like a force to be reckoned with." Hope said before they arrived at the station where they saw Shizuo walking out. "Shizuo! I was wondering how I was gonna pay for your release, but I guess I don't have to worry."

"Nah. I was let out when the woman who told them I hurt her said I was never seen by her in her life." Shizuo said. "So, you're here because of the head in the truck over there right?"

"Yeah...but how did you…" Hope began.

"One of that demon's sword's henchmen told me about the head. But I'm just gonna leave it be." Shizuo said before they heard an explosion went off near the van. They looked back and saw someone on a bike going into it and taking the head. They drove towards them and stopped for a moment. "Varona?" he said before they turned around. "That had to be her."

"Why would your own disciple steal Celty's head?" Korra asked.

"I dunno. But I bet that blood sucking fleas got something to do with it. Izaya. Hope...how would you feel about a team up with me?" Shizuo asked.

"Just so long as you don't accidentally break my bones again. Seriously, Shinra had a field day when you home runned me with that bench." Hope said.

"Don't worry. As long as you don't piss me off, you're fine." Shizuo said. "But I can't say the same for the bastard behind all of this."

"You're right." Korra said pounding her fists. "Izaya's gonna get what's coming to him after all he's done."

"Damn straight he is. It's time we did it. The four of us...we're gonna take down Izaya for good." Hope said as he, Shizuo, Korra and Sanji marched off.


	4. Lost in the Dark

Back in the apartment, Jexi was looking at his comm with a worried look.

"I'm starting to get a little worried. Hope hasn't checked in since this morning." Jexi said. "Think something might have happened to him?"

"Knowing him, probably." David said.

"We should probably go out and…" Jexi began before they heard a door open and close down the hall. "That was the front. Were we expecting anyone?"

"Uh...I don't think so." Ranma said.

Jexi and David went into the halls and found some black smoke leaking from the door. "Oh that is not a good sign." he said before sensing something. "Get back!" he shouted as they jumped back as a surge of darkness broke the door into the wall.

They looked inside and saw a mass of darkness inside as well as a woman in yellow carrying Shinra. "I think my work is done." she said as a curved sword came from her hand and cut open the window, allowing her to jump out.

"A sword from her body? Was that another?" Jexi wondered before the black mass broke through the walls and then out another window to chase the woman.

Jexi and David as well as some of the group went to the balcony and saw the chase leading into the city.

"What the hell is going on? Why is there a black mass even in this house?" Vashyron wondered.

"I don't think that was any kind of black mass." Ulrich said finding Celty's helmet on the ground.

"Then that means…" Jexi said. "Celty. I'm going after her. Petra, Aelita, you two are with me. If we go after her in the air, we can at least keep up."

"Got it!" Petra said.

"Of course." Aelita said.

"Ultimate Color Wings!" Jexi shouted sprouting his wings as did Aelita as they and Petra took off across the sky.

"We have any idea what that was? And if it was even Celty?" Vashyron asked.

"Not sure. It definitely caused a mess." Saburo said before they heard neighing. They looked back into Celty's bedroom as her horse Shooter was going wild.

"Shooter?! Whoa, whoa, easy girl, easy!" Vashyron said.

"It's going agitated because Celty's gone berserk. It's trying to find her." Robin said.

Shooter neighed as it ran past them and jumped out the window, running along the walls before hitting the streets.

"Hey, come back here!" Vashyron said. "Oh great, if we don't get Shooter back soon, the police are gonna go crazy, and you know who loves to cause an epic crash in a car chase…"

"That delinquent of a Traffic Cop, Kinnosuke." Natsu said. "Luckily, we're going for a headless horse so finding it won't be too hard."

"You...do know that Shooter can shapeshift into anything it has absorbed into, right?" Zephyr asked.

"It was in motorcycle form before it changed to its normal. My guess is Shooter won't change until it's calmed down some. But we have to go after it now before it gets too far." Robin said.

"Alright, let's go!" Vashyron said. "Zephyr, you and me'll take the roof tops, Robin and Natsu, check the streets. The four of us are the horse hunters."

"You got it!" Natsu said as the four of them charged out to start the search.

Meanwhile with the Izaya/Head Retrieval group, they were in an alley when a couple of kids were around Shizuo.

"I know who you are. You're Shizuo Heiwajima." one of them said.

"You're suppose to be some tough guy, right?" another said.

"You gonna tell us why you dress like a bartender?" another asked.

"If it's to be cool, it's not. It's lame." a fourth said.

"I was hoping to just wait around here and hope Izaya or one of those sword zombies came around." Shizuo said to himself as the kids were berating him as a tick mark was appearing on his forehead.

"Huh? You're talking like some hobo. You gonna pee your bartender pants or…" the first said before Shizuo tossed him and the bike into the air. As they fell, Shizuo grabbed the kid by his shirt as his bike crashed to the pavement.

"You kids should go now." Sanji said as the four kids ran.

"Huh? Hey! What about your bike?" Hope asked.

"Keep it! Just don't kill me!" the kid shouted.

"Damn." Shizuo said picking the bike up. "Guess we're stuck with a trashed bike."

"You know…" Korra said. "Wouldn't be a better idea to track Izaya through his posts on the web?"

"Huh?" Shizuo asked.

"Think about it. Izaya's a entertainment freak. He puts up so many posts that maybe…" Korra began.

"Problem. There haven't been any posts from him. Nothing today. They all seemed to stop about an hour after the head was found." Hope said.

"Not surprising. He was keeping that thing close and for it to just disappear and appear from under his nose must have him being cautious." Sanji said.

"Let's just keep going. We aren't going to find him standing here." Shizuo said.

Meanwhile with Jexi, Aelita and Petra, the three of them flew after Celty as well as the woman in yellow. She looked over to the three going after her. "So the black rider isn't the only one to go after me. Not that it was unexpected." she said as she shot out sword like wires from her hands.

"Avoid those! If they're what I think they are, we can't let them cut us!" Jexi said.

Petra nimbly dodged the wires. "How does she even have these?"

"Good question. I know Saika is a demon blade. But I never thought anyone else would...wait. I remember something from the first time. If you were to somehow break Saika's blade...you can make an identical sword from the broken blade." Aelita said.

"So we're dealing with someone who's wielded it longer than Anri. Someone who knows how to use Saika to its full potential." Jexi said.

"Huh?" Aelita said looking behind them as they saw Zephyr and Vashyron jumping towards them. "No. You need to get away!"

"Isn't that Aelita and the others?" Zephyr asked.

"Yeah. Wonder what they're saying?" Vashyron wondered.

"Get away!" Aelita said as the sword like wires moved towards the two.

"Whoa!" Zephyr said backflipping away as Vashyron did a somersault.

"Who the hell is that?!" Vashyron asked.

"She's the one who kidnapped Shinra and the reason Celty's gone berserk." Jexi said.

"I will be blunt. Allow me to have the Dullahan...and you can escape unscathed. I only want the Dullahan." the woman said.

"That's going to depend on what you're planning to do to her." Petra said.

"Yeah. We don't know anything about you, not even nour name." Zephyr said.

"I don't need to give you my name. As your friend has already been put under the curse." she said as Vashyron held a gun to Zephyr as his eyes glowed red.

"I'll be sure to make it clean, mother." Vashyron said.

"Vashyron?! Dammit… We got careless." Petra said.

Vashyron fired as Zephyr jumped back. "What's wrong with him?" Zephyr asked.

"He was cut by Saika and put under its control." Jexi said. "Zephyr, you gotta keep Vashyron away from us or else we can't save Celty."

"Before this, we were a little busy tracking down Shooter, ya know!" Zephyr said leaping around Vashyron's bullets.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Jexi shouted before seeing the woman getting farther away with Celty after her. "Its doesn't make any sense. Why would she lead her this far into the city? Wait…"

As Celty got close to her, the woman fired more sword wires all over the buildings, making a makeshift cage as Celty got stuck inside, unable to get out.

"Of course...she was leading her into a trap." Jexi said.

"And now we have to try and break her out of it." Aelita said looking at Zephyr fight Vashyron. "And we're dealing with a professional."

Meanwhile on the streets with the Shizuo team, as they walked them, they could hear neighing down the streets. They saw Shooter running by them before it backed up to face them.

"Shooter?" Hope said. "What the heck are you doing out here without Celty? Wait… don't tell me something's going on with her?"

Shooter then stepped beside the curb.

"You want us...to get on you? Sorry but I've never ridden a horse before." Shizuo said.

Shooter then shifted into its motorcycle form.

"Sorry, don't know how to ride a motorcycle either." Shizuo said as Shooter reverted to horse form before noticing the bike. "Oh this. Got it from a bunch of punk ass kids earlier."

Shooter then grabbed the bike and absorbed it into its body before taking on the form of a four seater bike as the bell dinged.

"You're something else, aren't ya? Yeah I can ride this no sweat." Shizuo said getting on with the other three before the bike zoomed down the road.

"So, I guess Celty's in some kind of trouble right?" Sanji asked as the bell rang twice. "Then hurry and take us to her!"

Now with Rokujo and Masaomi, Rainbow and Ross…

"Alrighty then, so let me try and get all of this straight. That stupid gang you started back in middle school was the cause of all this." Rokujo said.

"That's one way of putting it." Masaomi said.

"Got it. So this started out as a fight between kids. But now your best buddy's gone nuts and he's too far gone so you thought you could beat some sense into his ass." Rokujo said.

"Yeah. But there's a lot of other stuff that…" Rainbow began.

"Hang on, I ain't done yet. The Blue Squares are keeping him away from you so you got your old gang to flush those bitches out." Rokujo said.

"Yes." Masaomi said.

"It's like I was saying. Me and all my honeys think I'm a great listener...dumbass!" Rokujo said headbutting Masaomi in the head.

"The hell's that for?" Masaomi said recoiling in pain.

"Shut the hell up! If you had dealt like this when you had the chance, none of this would have happened. And now you drag me and those two into it? Damn you're such a little bastard." Rokujo said.

"Stop it already you two! It's not worth it beating each other up!" Rainbow said.

"Each other? Last I checked I'm the one taking a beating. Besides, no one told you to join in." Masaomi said.

"Huh? Oh! Holy crap! You're totally right! My bad." Rokujo said.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get the facts straight next time." Masaomi said.

"Like what? Like how you up and left without telling him? Or how you think kicking his ass will fix things? Someone should kick your ass just for thinking that." Rokujo said.

"How come you didn't…." Masaomi began before remembering Rokujo talking with Mikado after the fight in the park. "No...forget it. It's not your fault."

"You know how it is when kids get bent out of shape for the stupidest little thing? Well that's what you're doing now. The problem you both got is that you hate being weak. You think being stronger is gonna cover the fact you're weak. And he thinks destroying everything is gonna cover the fact he's weak. You both just got two different ways of dealing with it." Rokujo said.

"Take it from us. A good friend of mine once met someone with the same problem. He has taught him that taking your anger out on others will not resolve your weaknesses. Only the things you do to make up for them can." Ross said.

"Yeah. Listen to the cow guy. So...you wanna see him?" Rokujo asked.

"What do you think? Nothing is gonna get better unless we see each other. I don't care if we beat the crap out of each other. I don't care if he doesn't wanna talk to me. I don't care if all this is my fault. I'm gonna save him!" Masaomi said.

"Heh. Now you're speaking like a hero." Rokujo smirked.


	5. Lost in Love

Back in the apartment, David and the remaining part of the group was cleaning up the apartment of the rubble as Namie was in a chat room on the computer.

"I can't believe all of this crazy stuff is going on and we can barely do anything about it." Gemini said.

"Look, I don't like being cooped up for too long, either. But if we all go out at once, we're bound to attract unwanted attention." David said.

"You're most likely talking about Dragon and the remaining Elements. Considering what happened back at Gran Tesoro, he's bound to see you as a threat to his plans and will send them after you if you step out." Kabuki said. "Speaking as an assassin, I know how people like that would think."

"Right. It just sucks." David said.

"Just be calm. We'll be fine and...oh." Lemon said as the phone rang. "Oh hey Erika. What's up? Huh? He what? Hang on! We'll head out as soon as possible!" Lemon said hanging up.

"What's going on?" Indigo asked.

"Remember when we thought Kyohei wouldn't walk for awhile. Well he left a note and snuck out of his hospital room." Lemon said.

"What?!" David asked.

"We gotta find him before he does something stupid." Applejack said.

"Like find and beat the face off of the guy who ran him over in the first place." Scott asked.

"Okay, we'll gather a party and then…" David began before hearing the doorbell. He cautiously approached it. He opened it and had a look of surprise on his face when he saw Kyohei standing there.

"Hey. Its David right? Sup?" Kyohei said.

"Kyohei? What are you doing here?" David asked.

"Well, I was going out to deal with the guy who ran me over when I decided to come over here to Shinra's for some painkiller meds." Kyohei said.

"Well if you're looking for shinra… he got kidnapped by a back mystery wielder of Saika who has it out for Celty." Fluttershy said.

"I don't see how...wait. She didn't have red eyes did she?" Kyohei asked. "Is anyone here still out there?"

"Well Zephyr, Vashyron, Natsu and Robin went to try and get shooter, and I think Hope, Sanji, Korra, Rainbow and Ross are still out and about. Jexi, Aelita and Petra went after the kidnapper, so it's just us here." Zinia said.

"Look, you need to call them back right now." Kyohei said.

"What, you know something about this kidnapper who has it out for Celty?" Lemon asked.

"No. But on the way over here, I saw armies of people with red eyes and knives walking the streets. I think they're planning on killing people." Kyohei said.

"They were all cut by Saika!" Zinia said.

"Wait, Erika went out to look for you!" Lemon said.

David's phone buzzed and her got a text from Jexi. "It gets even worse. The Saika wielder's got Vashyron. This is very bad..."

"Look. Saburo, get the van started. David, gather a posse. We gotta go out." Kyohei said.

"Yeah. We need to...wait. I don't see Luffy, Ranma, Dan or Pit." Twilight said.

"They went out a couple hours ago for sushi." Lacy said.

"Just when things couldn't get any worse…" David said. "You know what, screw unwanted attention! We're going down there!"

"You're sure? Even with the Elements after you?" Raine asked.

"If my thoughts about Dragon's plan are correct, it'll be just like the Tragedy of my world all over again, except on a much larger scale. I can't bear to let something like that happen again." David said.

"I dunno what that's about...but if you gotta do it, then come on." Kyohei said. "Don't just stand around here talking about it."

"Right. Let's go." David said.

Meanwhile in an alley, Jexi, Aelita, Petra and Zephyr were surrounded by men in black and with the woman in yellow keeping Celty trapped.

"Damn. We're cornered." Jexi said.

"I dont suppose theres a way out of this?" Zephyr asked.

They then heard a punch landing as a guy further down the alley was being punched down it and into one of the guys surrounding them.

"Oh god! Its coming!" the guy who was launched said getting up and running.

"What's coming?" the lead man said.

Coming down the alley was the Shizuo group on the bike.

"Um...Miss Kujiragi? Do you know them?" the man asked.

"The lead man on the bike is Shizuo Heiwajima. And the bike is a Coiste Bodhar, most likely the Dullahan's steed. The man is a human with superhuman strength. As for the other three, I don't know them." Kujiragi said.

Shooter then stopped in its tracks. "The hell you stop for?" Shizuo asked before they looked up to the black mass swirling above them in the sword cage.

"Is that Celty in there?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Sanji said.

"Correct. The being inside there was once the one you knew as Celty Sturluson. But now, its is a large black mass, a rampaging monster. Capturing and selling monsters like this is my line of work. She is a product." Kujiragi said.

"Y-yeah! That's right. Besides, monsters aren't even suppose to exist anyway." the man said.

"What did you say, punk?" Petra asked as she gave him a glare.

"You..you heard me. Monsters aren't even suppose to exist. So they can't be protected or endangered. Meaning we could sell them as slaves if the need comes to it." the man said a little scared of her glare.

"I take offense to that. Do you even know what you're even talking to?" Petra asked.

"Petra is a harpy, dumbass! Note the wings and talons!" Hope said.

"And claws." Petra said. "I warn you. Touch me in hopes of adding me to your little slave ring, and those hands will never touch anything again." she said before swords surrounded her.

"And I will warn you that acting in rage will not end well for you either." Kujiragi said.

"Yeah. I get where you guys are coming from. But still, Celty's one of my best friends and I can't stand seeing her like that." Shizuo said breaking off a piece of concrete and swinging it near the man, making him stumble back and fall.

"Don't let him kill me!" he said.

"Would you really consider that mass your friend?" Kujiragi asked unphased.

"Celty may look like that right now, but she's still the headless girl we all love to see. Like Shizuo said, she's a friend of ours." Korra said.

"I envy you...Shizuo Heiwajima and Celty Sturluson." Kujiragi said.

Shooter then rang the bell a couple of times.

"Just hang tight. We'll get her down." Shizuo said.

"No...I think you will not." a voice said as Varona held a gun to Shizuo. "I request you stand down."

"Mind telling me what you're doin pointing that thing at me. Better not be real." Shizuo said.

"Is most certainly real. And I will shoot if you do not comply." Varona said.

"I wouldn't do that." Hope said.

"Quiet talkative boy in blue. I am working now but not for a loan collection job. She is new client and if you harm her, I will take action." Varona said.

"There's no law against taking a second gig but there's better ones out there. Alright, you win. Just lower the gun." Shizuo said.

"I must keep watch on all of you until job is finished. And I make confession to you." Varona said.

"And what confession is that?" Jexi asked.

"Last spring, on school grounds, you were attacked by a person in white fullbody armor. Stabbing you with a combat knife." Varona said.

"Oh yeah, her. You're gonna tell me that's you right?" Shizuo said surprising Varona. "Come on. Give me some credit. I ain't that dumb. You're wearing the same thing now you were then. Can't say I was always sure but I was…"

"Aware of possibility? That is unacceptable answer. That is not like you. If there was hint I was attacker, you would have acted. Or else why didn't you crush my cirtical vertebrae when you had chance?" Varona asked.

"Because I liked having you around. And hearing you talk too." Shizuo said approaching her. "Besides, we've been working together for a short time so I'm not gonna go busting up my trainee."

"Look, I haven't been here long, but it's clear that Shizuo here respects you as a companion." Petra said.

"I don't know what to…" Varona began before they heard clattering as several steel pillars were falling. "Look out!" Varona said kicking Shizuo back as the pillars fell around her.

"Varona!" Hope said.

Hope and Shizuo ran over and saw one of Varona's legs pinned under a beam as they got it off.

"Are you all right?" Shizuo asked.

"I am sorry. I regret that I could not jump away in time." Varona said. "Do not worry about me. Is just broken leg." Varona said.

"You idiot." Shizuo said.

"What a freak accident." Korra said.

"This was no accident." Jexi said pointing up to the crane on the top of the building as it was moving. And standing by it and looking down on them was Izaya.

"Izaya…" Shizuo said as an excavator drove off the other building. Shizuo countered it with his head as it fell in the construction zone nearby.

"That guy...he could have seriously hurt someone down here." Jexi said growling.

"I think that was the point." Petra said.

"I already know he was going for Shizuo. But this is too far." Jexi said.

"That's why Korra, Sanji and I were out late tonight. For once I'm with Shizuo in saying that Izaya has gotta get out of this town." Hope said.

"We're all about to do something stupid now, so if you wanna punch or shoot or stab us, we won't complain." Shizuo said as he and the group headed inside.

As they walked, Shizuo's phone buzzed as he answered.

"Well, Shizu-chan. I guess you really are a monster. It was funny watching you save a human though. How very unmonstery. I may have mentioned this before but I think you save people to get them to like you. Or maybe...you did it because you like her. You're not gonna leave Celty like that are you? And I can't believe you let Kujiragi get away like that. That woman is evil." Izaya said.

"Izaya…" Shizuo said.

"What?" Izaya asked.

"So long." Shizuo said.

Izaya then gained a serious face. "Yes. Goodbye."


	6. A Tiger Dies and Leaves its Skin

We open at the restaurant known as Russia Sushi where inside Dan, Luffy, Ranma and Pit were having a little buffet of sushi.

"Mmm. You know what I missed about Ikebukuro? The sushi." Pit said.

"Yeah. This is pretty rocking." Dan said.

"We should consider getting a platter to go after we're all done on this world." Ranma said.

"Yeah. It's good!" Luffy said looking over at the bar to see Simon serving a bald man in a suit as well as a familiar guy with dreadlocks. "Hey, isn't that guy always with Shizuo?"

"Yeah. That's Tom. Guess work must have finished for the day." Dan said before he got some strange feeling as his eyes glowed red.

"Dan? You okay buddy?" Luffy asked.

"Red Eyes? Guys, doesn't that seem familiar?" Pit said.

"Yeah. He was slashed by Saika the first time we came here." Ranma said.

"Guys. I'm fine. The curse doesn't affect me as much as it did the first time." Dan said.

"So… you're not gonna go all 'kill for mother' on us again? Not that i don't think Anri would do that." Luffy said.

"No...I think the ones infected by Saika are getting some feeling." Robin said.

"Yeah. And I am getting a big one. The children and grandchildren of another mother are starting to cause a ruckus." Dan said.

As Tom was headed out the door, he saw a large crowd of red eyed people outside. One of them approached and tried to claw him until Simon caught the guy.

"Fighting no good. Eat sushi good. But it late, so we close." Simon said tossing the man aside as the two went back into the restaurant as Simon shut and locked the door. He then began speaking to Dennis in Russian. (They're zombies. If you get bitten, you're in trouble. You'll turn into zombie.)

"Folks, I'm gonna have to ask you to stay in awhile longer." Dennis said.

"What? Stay in here? Our friends are fighting whatevers out there, we need to help them!" Pit said.

"No, he's right. Look." Robin said looking out the window.

Outside was total chaos as they saw a large mass of red eyed people outside. As normal people were passing by, they were bitten and clawed at, infecting them with Saika's curse as well.

"What the? I didn't know teeth and fingernails could be Saika too." Dan said.

Tom and the bald man began helping with barricading the door.

"Damn, they're Saika zombies." the man said.

"Wait, you know about them?" Natsu asked.

"I'm Kine. Sup." he said.

"Kine...isn't he suppose to be Ex-Awakusu?" Robin wondered.

"Anyway, what we have here is some kind of hypnosis that makes the victims do whatever they're told." Kine said.

"So there's someone controlling them, right?" Tom asked.

"I know a couple people capable of doing this. But I dunno why any of them would wanna surround a sushi joint. How about you, boss man?" Kine asked.

"No idea. Maybe they're after you guys." Dennis said.

"Pretty sure I haven't pissed off any hypnotists lately." Tom said.

"Maybe not you, smartass but maybe someone you work with." Dennis said.

"Uh…" Tom said thinking of Shizuo and Varona. "Yeah. I do know some people like that."

"Hey, we have fun sleepover tonight, ya? There plenty firecracker to go around." Simon said walking in with a bag, opening it to reveal some weapons like guns and grenades.

"Hey, you know how I feel about arming the customers." Dennis said.

"Damn. That is some arsenal. Totally illegal to have in this country but….damn." Tom said.

Kine then picked up one of the grenades. "This is a Flash Grenade. Its army grade shit." Kine said.

"Simon, why do you have all this stuff?" Dan asked.

"We used to work for the Soviet Special Forces back in the days when the Soviet Union was still around. So we have some weapons left over." Dennis said.

"Yes. Fire and bullet always mix in bad way. So we shoot fire works. And Maya and Magi are friendly." Simon said holding up two rifles.

"What kind of guy names his guns?" Dan said.

"Dante." Pit said giving an example.

"So essentially, you want to arm up incase those zombies break in?" Ranma asked.

"No...we wait for our chance to break out. Until then...we arm." Simon said.

Meanwhile in the alleyway, Vashyron was starting to come to.

"Ugh. What happened? I remember going with Zephyr but…" Vashyron said before seeing a metal box and the suit guy going for it. Before the two could grab it, it was then picked up by Shingen.

"Aw, poor Seichiro and Vashyron. A little too late to the punch." Shingen said. "Shizuo's incredible isn't he? I was hiding back there and saw everything. And blocking that excavator? That was so amazing I almost peed my pants!"

"Why are you here?" Vashyron asked.

"Well I heard Miss Kujiragi kidnapped my son and figured this man was behind it. And what else do I find here...why what a lovely head. But I know it doesn't belong to you. Makes me wonder. What should I do? Should I turn this into the police….or return it to its rightful owner?" Shingen said looking to Celty's black mass. "What do you know? Its owner just happens to be right there."

"No you idiot! You know what will happen when you give it back? The boy was in love with the dullahan's body right? If it gets its head back, Kujiragi said it would forget all it's memories of its former life.' Seichiro said.

"Oh don't worry about it. Believe me. My son can take it. Even if Celty did forget about him, he wouldn't stop. Even in another 20 years." Shingen said tossing the head up only to drop a few inches away. "Oh well, can't break omelettes without making a few eggs."

"I think you have it mixed up. And you don't break omelettes, you make them." Egor said picking it up and wrapping it in his shirt. Then began swinging it around and around before it went into the black mass.

Izaya stood on top as Petra and Aelita had caught up to him. "It's over Izaya." Aelita said.

"I don't think it's over. In fact...I think the shows just starting." Izaya said as an eruption of shadow occurred from the alley making a pillar. Standing there was Celty now clad in a suit of black armor carrying both her head and scythe as she made a stairway.

"Celty...with her head. Wait, does that mean…" Petra started.

"So...how does it feel to have your head back?" Izaya asked.

"And who might you be?" Celty asked.

"What a shame. It seems the Celty I knew is long gone. As much as I would like to get reacquainted, I have other business to attend to." Izaya said.

"You should forget you ever saw me, human." Celty said marching away.

"I don't really care for you anyway. As I love humans." Izaya said.

As the ground group headed up the stairs, as soon as Shizuo opened a door, they saw part of the floor covered in some liquid.

"The hell?" Zephyr asked.

Jexi sniffed the air. "Get back!" he said as it was quickly ignited into flames.

Shizuo ripped the door off as he put it on the ground as the group used it to get to the dry spare. As a pillar was about to fall on them, Shizuo knocked it away. They looked up to see Izaya smirking at them from above.

"Izaya, what the hell are you doing?!" Hope asked.

"Honestly...I'm getting rid of a monster and a few humans." Izaya said.

"So this really is it. The last fight between us?" Jexi asked.

"So it would seem. I hate to say it but I'm gonna miss having you and Hope-chan around. You two are humans and you made life interesting." Izaya said.

"Leave them out of this, Izaya. This is between me and you!" Shizuo said.

"True….but...it wouldn't hurt to tie up other loose ends as well." Izaya said.

"I know what you mean." Hope said. "We've been your puppets long enough. Time to cut some strings."


	7. Walking on Thin Ice

We open back to the place Shizuo and the group was as they were trapped in the with Izaya looked down on them as they were losing air.

"Ah. To think I am to witness this on a clear starless night. Shizu-Chan, can you imagine how long I've been thinking of killing you? A long long time. I wracked my brain trying to think up a proper death for you and I found one. Suffocation." Izaya said. "I tampered with the sprinklers to pump in carbon dioxide. The crane and the pillars were a way to lure you all here. You've survived them all so far. Congrats." Izaya smiled clapping his hands. "But...I think I should put you out of your miseries now." he said getting out some matches.

"What's with those matches he's got?" Hope asked.

"Something tells me he's gonna use em to ignite something and blow us up to smithereens." Zephyr said.

"Its us. The room is filling with Carbon Dioxide. It's highly flammable." Aelita said.

"So? How do we get out of here?!" Zephyr asked.

"We can't. We don't have clean air, the entrance is cut off by fire and we're several stories up. He got us." Petra said.

"Bye." Izaya said before tossing the match into the room as a huge explosion followed. Izaya smiled before the smoke cleared as he saw the heroes and Shizuo gone and a hole in the floor. "Damn it. They broke out." Izaya said before he felt the iron pillar he stood on shaking.

Down below him, Shizuo and the others were giving the pillar a shake.

"How does it feel...to be outsmarted?" Jexi said before the pillar Izaya stood on collapsed as he was falling while Shizuo grabbed a pillar.

"Izaya!" Shizuo shouted.

Izaya quickly moved to use his legs to stop the attack only to be launched by the pillar into a nearby office building window. Izaya weakly got up as blood was coming from his mouth. "What...right. Damn monster." Izaya said hearing crashing nearby. "I hope he fell to his death with those others. No. What's the point if I don't kill him myself." he said getting up and grabbing his side. "Looks like I broke several ribs. Can't worry about it. I gotta get out of here."

The Shizuo group hurried into the building and looked around.

"No doubt. He was tossed into this building." Petra said.

"He couldn't have gotten far. Where did he go?" Hope wondered.

"Hmm. There are a few ways to get out. Would he jump? No. Considering the injuries he sustained, I doubt he would make it. Stairs, no that would be too much time. The only logical solution...the elevator." Aelita said.

"Then we go for him." Hope said. "Petra, you fly up outside, you're fast in the air."

"Sorry, but one of my wings got injured during our fast escape. I need to rest it for awhile." Petra said.

"Hard way it is." Zephyr said.

"I see him!" Jexi said looking down below as Izaya was limping away on foot.

Shizuo looked down at Izaya before deciding to go after him.

Meanwhile in another part of town, the van carrying Kyohei, Walker, Saburo, Anri, Saki, Namie, Seiji, Mika and David and his party were on the road with the Saika zombies marching past them.

"Strange. They're walking past us." Takeshi said.

"Maybe they just don't see us as much of a threat." Kokoro said.

"No. They are being controlled. I don't know who infected them." Anri said.

"Okay, so how does that work?" Kyohei asked as a sword was phasing out of Anri's hand.

"Look. This is Saika." Anri said.

"Wow. Doesn't it hurt when it does that?" Saki asked as Walker was freaking out.

"Uh...Walker?" Anri asked.

"This is incredible! I knew if I was patient, I would have the chance to get my own superpower. Come on, what do I gotta do to have a Saika too? Seriously, I'll train at a dojo with a master swordsman and work hard to prepare my body and mind for when I have to fight the enemy." Walker said.

"I… don't think it works that way, Walker." Mayumi said.

"It doesn't. If he was cut, he would be caught by its desire to love humans." Anri said.

"Humans, huh? Like the 3D kind?" Walker asked.

"I don't think Saika cares much about the 2D kind. Like in manga and stuff." Anri said.

"So what does a blade care so much about?" Kara asked.

"Essentially, Saika's one desire is to love people. And it shows love by cutting them." Tails explained.

"That's just morbid." Kurochi said.

"To each their own, I suppose." Sectonia said.

"Yeah. And those who get cut by Saika gets part of Saika in themselves. They're children of Saika and each person they cut while under its influence take a piece of that curse themselves." Tails said. "A small few of us were cut by it the first time."

"That must've been a horrifying experience." Tapu Lele said.

"Yeah, but with our time away from this world has weakened the curse. We still get the red eyes and feel the other children, but that's about it." Weiss said.

"So...if Erika was really cut by this Saika thing, could you snap her out of it?" Kyohei asked.

"If I were to get in contact with her with Saika, I could definitely do it. Probably." Anri said.

"Then I guess we're counting on you." Kyohei said.

"So how are we supposed to find Erika in this mess of possessing?" Soul asked "Damn, what is with this traffic?"

They looked out to see a few motorcycles and riders driving past them.

"Those bikes. I'm not sure but I think they're from motorcycle gangs across Japan." Daisy said.

"Yep. They do those kinds of rallies from time to time." David said. "But gangs from all across Japan? Something's definitely up."

"Wait, didn't Ross say he was with Rokujo? He's the leader of the Toramaru." Lacy said.

"If they came here to take out a biker gang leader. They couldn't have picked a better night." Leonora said.

"It's too much of a coincidence." Tails said.

"Don't be surprised if one of the Elements shows up too." David said.

"Nein. I don't think ze Elements have anything to do with zis." Rachael said.

"Rachel's right. If they were, one of them would've shown up by now." Kokoro said

"Yeah. But I have a pretty good idea who is. The Blue Squares." Gemini said.

Meanwhile near the square of Ikebukuro where Rokujo, Rainbow and Ross were fighting off both the Saika children and the Blue Squares.

"Ross, can you be a little more helpful?! Use your power in that bull frame and beat these guys up faster!" Rainbow said whacking a child of Saika with her blade.

"Uh...I don't usually go for violence right away." Ross said before one of the Blue Squares hit him with a baseball bat.

"Too bad, cow boy. No use for pacifism in a street fight." one of them said.

"And you...just made a big mistake." Ross said. He then swung the handle of his axe and knocked the punk towards a lamp post.

"Don't you guys hold back. We gotta keep these guys busy until Masaomi and Mikado make up and talk." Rokujo said punching one of the Blue Squares away.

Up on top of a nearby building, Masaomi and Mikado were facing one another.

'So...what is it you wanted to show me?" Masaomi asked.

"The very last meeting...of the Dollars." Mikado said.


	8. Life is an Unknown Course

We open back up to the battle between the Blue Squares and the Saika Army as Rokujo, Rainbow and Ross continued to hold their own. It was at that moment that they noticed one Aoba Kuronuma hiding in the shadows.

"So, I'm gonna go on a limb and say you're the real leader of these morons. You seem like a smart kid so let me ask. You see anything wrong with this crowd?" Rokujo said.

"Aoba, this guy is more than we can handle. Same with the chick and the ox man. What are we gonna do man?" one of them asked.

"Stop freaking out and wake some of the guys up." Aoba said.

"Hello! A little rude to ignore us." Rokujo said.'

"Yeah, shouldn't leaders pay more attention?! You're really dumb not to, Aoba!" Rainbow asked.

"Sorry, still trying to process what you just did." Aoba said.

"Yeah well, I was holding back." Rokujo said.

"Is everyone from Saitama as strong as you?" Aoba asked before he smiled as they heard motorcycle horns blaring.

"Kind of funny those guys picked tonight for a meet up don't ya think?" Rokujo asked.

"As of tonight, they're members of the Dollars." Aoba said as phones were going off all over.

"And I bet you just emailed them about us." Rokujo said.

"You know it." Aoba said. "Don't you just love technology? I told them you three are enemies of the Dollars."

"As if this night couldn't get any worse." Ross said. "This has to be every single biker gang in the Kanto region of Japan."

"Well, we're definitely not getting outta this without a scratch." Rainbow said. "Though...I'm actually fine taking a hit or two."

From the building above, Masaomi was looking down.

"A crapload of biker gangs just showed up." Masaomi said.

"There's more than just bikers. There's also plain old thugs. They're all members of the Dollars. I once made people like that leave the Dollars before but then I realized that wasn't enough. I had to hit em where it hurts. It's kind of funny. These guys will beat up someone no problem, but when you threaten to leak nasty details about their families, they panic." Mikado said.

"Wait, are you saying you…" Masaomi began before seeing a gun in Mikado's hands. "Where...where did you get that?"

"Too much has happened." Mikado said. "And it isn't your fault. This is all gonna end tonight. Everyone down there is a Dollar. To see the scope of this amazing thing I made."

"You...you wanted this?" Masaomi said.

"It gave me kind of a thrill at first. But then, I got bored with it. Then I figured, why don't I turn it into something you and Anri could be a part of. I was so proud of this thing I made, I wanted to show it." Mikado said.

"Show us this?" Masaomi said.

"After the first meeting, Izaya gave me a warning. He said...even if I escape my boring life, I would get bored with this one soon enough. He was right." Mikado said.

"He's lying to you, you idiot! That guy tells someone one thing and then the opposite to another. And he just sits back and laugh at how everyone around him suffers!" Masaomi said.

"I know that's his deal. But even if he didn't say it, I would have gotten bored." Mikado said.

"That's just another trick. He makes you think…" Masaomi began before Mikado pointed the gun at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I guess even a guy like you is afraid of getting shot." Mikado said.

"Just stop it alright! Just throw that thing in the goddamn river before you use it!" Masaomi shouted.

"But...I already have." Mikado said.

Meanwhile with the David group, as they rolled down the streets, they soon spotted Erika on a bridge waving at them. What they noticed about her was her red eyes.

"There she is!" Walker said.

"But it looks like we're too late. The Saika's already got her." Soul said.

"According to Tails, they still have feeling, so for now, let's just see how it plays out before we do anything rash." David said.

"Uh...where was that speech five seconds ago?" Leanne asked before Walker and Gray were restraining Erika as Anri approached with Saika.

"Wait! Stop stop! I'm normal! I'm just wearing my red anime contacts!" Erika said freaking out as the contacts fell out.

"Contacts?" Gray asked.

"Can't you guys tell by the way she's freaking out? Let her go!" Kyohei said.

"See? Told you we shouldn't do anything rash." David said.

"Ah! Way to spoil the tearful reunion scene." Erika said relaxing.

"Sorry." Gray said.

"Hey, guys. Listen." Saburo said turning up the TV to the news.

"To recap, there have been two reported shootings. One at the Ikebukuro Police Station and the other happened at the home of Dogen Awakusu, the head of the powerful crime syndicate, the Awakusu Group." the newswoman said. "We also find graffiti outside these places most likely caused by local troublemakers. We are still figuring out if the two shootings are related."

"Oh brother. Take a guess at who the troublemakers are." Saburo said.

"Dollars." Kyohei said.

"Then those biker gangs we saw on the way here…" Colette started.

"They were all on Aoba's call. Damn… Gotta give the guy credit for one thing, he's got some good sources." David said.

But as they talked, a small bang was heard throughout the area.

Rokujo group…

"Whoa. You guys hear what I just heard? Sort of like a bang." Rokujo said.

"Someone shot somebody!" Rainbow said.

As they talked, an injured Izaya ran onto the scene.

"It's a bigger crowd than I expected. I see half are Saika zombies. I can work with this." Izaya said.

"Who are you?" Rokujo asked before they saw a car tossed into the air as they saw Shizuo and his group approaching. "Holy crap! It's Heiwajima. Don't tell me you asked him to back you up too."

"Nah man. He isn't with the Dollars anymore." Aoba said.

Shizuo approached as he dragged a vending machine with Izaya pulling out his knife.

"Alrighty. Time to start the show." Izaya said.

David group…

"Did anyone just hear a pop?" Anri asked.

"I think someone fired a gun." Kyohei said. "I think it came from the building on the left. I'm not 100% sure though."

As they talked, Izumi was approaching the van as he without warning began bashing the windshield with his hammer.

"That dick!" Saburo said about to run him over before Kyohei stopped him.

Izumi then walked over to the side window and looked inside. "Hehehe. It's my lucky day today. The league of extraordinary assholes."

"You're one to talk." Mayumi said.

"Izumi?" Namie said.

"Izumi? Really? Did you dye your hair or something?" Erika asked.

"You got skinny too. What? Didn't they feed you in juvie?" Kyohei asked.

"Holy shit! It's Kadota! Looks like I get to kill you after all." Izumi said. As Kyohei was about to open the door, Izumi shut it with his foot. "Ah ah! Didn't say you could come out. Sit tight. The demolition show's about to start!" Izumi said as several thugs arrived with bats and tools.

"Well this is just great…" David said.

"And just so you know, I don't plan on letting any of you go. Now how about we start with Walker and...hey!" Izumi said noticing Walker wasn't inside. "Where'd he go? Guess he's not here. Huh?" he said seeing Saki. "Holy crap! It's Masaomi's piece of ass. This just got better. What are the odds? This is some fate stuff! And I have Mikado to thank for all of it!"

"Mikado?" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah. He's the boss of the Blue Squares now. He is and he is doing some really crazy stuff and I love it. And that shot...gotta be from the gun I gave him." Izumi said.

"MIkado shot someone?! Who'd he shoot, tell us!" Applejack asked.

"No clue. But I bet it was some asshole. Ha! It's easy to give a messed up kid a gun and see what they do with it." Izumi said.

"So what is the plan with us? You gonna kill us because we've seen too much? That's usually how these scenarios work." Indigo said.

"Nah. I'm just killing ya cause I can. Plus some vengeance mixed in with Kadota." Izumi said.

Back on the rooftops a few minutes earlier, Masaomi lunged at Mikado who fired the gun only to graze Masaomi's cheek.

"I bet you learned to shoot from online tips. I didn't think you'd shoot that unless you had both hands on it!" Masaomi said headbutting Mikado, making him drop the gun and kicked it away. "You idiot!" he said punching him. "You wanted us to be part of this? Yeah I ran away from everything but Anri's been here the whole time! Did you even think about her? Did you even think how she feels? And how you're breaking her heart?" Masaomi said.

"It doesn't matter what I do or say about the Dollars anymore." Mikado said putting a strange device on his hand as he made a fist and pushed it into Masaomi's leg.

"Wait, what are you?" Masaomi began before a shot was fired into his leg as he got off.

"Cool huh? Some American terrorist designed it years ago. It fires if you push it against something. Handy huh?" Mikado said.

Meanwhile with the David Group…

"You know, Izumi." David said. "I hardly knew you, but I never that someone affiliated with Mikado would be such a twisted bastard."

"Doesn't matter what you think." Izumi said about to bash David before Walker jumped onto the top of the car with a fire extinguisher.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Walker said as fire came out of the extinguisher, making Izumi jump back in fear and scream away from the car as well as his men.

"Why you! I'm gonna kill you Walker!" Izumi said.

"Go on! You guys need to get out of here!" Kyohei said.

David clenched his fist. "No way. I'm not leaving you guys with this maniac."

"We'll be fine. You guys need to find Mikado. We can handle these guys." Kyohei said.

"Yeah. We'll take care of these guys." Saburo said.

"That's a death flag if I never heard one." Erika said.

David smiled at that. It reminded him of how his old gang used to be before his world went to hell. "They're right. They can take it."

"If what he said was true, then I think we have a good idea where Mikado is." Tapu Fini said.

The group soon ran out leaving the foursome to fight the thugs. Saburo then slapped the door in one of them before getting out. "You eels just messed up my van. I'm gonna eat your fricken souls!"

Back on the building…

"I did it. I can't believe I shot you. It was so easy. Like nothing. If I could do that to you...what's stopping me from doing it to someone else? Like Anri. If I can do that, then I can do worse. I can make everyone around me suffer." Mikado said breaking down in tears. "I can't let the Dollars keep going. And I can't either."

"Stop talking like you're…" Masaomi began as Mikado was pointing the device at his head. "You can't fix anything by killing yourself, you pussy!"

"I keep thinking about how bad I wanted an extraordinary life. How far I had to go. And what I have do to stop this searching." Mikado said.

"Stop this now! You're being played! Izaya's been playing with you from the start! I swear...I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll make that bastard pay...even if it takes me the rest of my life!" Masaomi said.

"Thank you...and I'm sorry. I'm actually looking forward to this next part. Like, what if after I die, there's something else? A place I've never seen before." Mikado said.

"No! Don't do it!" Masaomi said.

"Sorry. I have to." Mikado said.

Everything went dark as a shot was heard.


	9. Those Who Meet Must Part

"Another Gun Shot! I heard it, did you guys?!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on out there?!" Ross asked. "Though that's sort of the hot topic right now!" he said pointing to Shizuo and Izaya fighting.

"That guy gotta death wish or something?" Rokujo asked.

"Izaya doesn't care if he dies. He wants society to reject Shizuo. If he beats him, cool. If he dies, then Shizuo's a murderer along with those guys with him. Either way, he gets his way." Aoba said.

"You sound like you know him." Rokujo said.

"He and I are two of a kind." Aoba said.

While they fought, in Russia Sushi, flash grenades were going off as the people inside were finally going against the Saika Zombies. The flashes distracted Izaya for a split second before Shizuo was able to get some clean hits in, sending Izaya tumbling. Shizuo then went to grab the vending machine to finish it.

"Shizuo, no! This is just what he wants!" Korra said.

"Hehe. Do it. You mon…" Izaya began before a knife was tossed into his side.

"Huh?" Hope asked. "A throwing knife?"

Looking to the side, they saw Varona there as she drew a gun.

"Varona." Shizuo said.

"You are human, Shizuo. This jumper beast...not human." Varona said.

"Don't do it. Killing him ain't gonna do ya no good." Shizuo said.

"Don't worry about me. Since child, have always loved to kill. I am beast." Varona said.

"You're so not a beast. You're just a human. An ordinary…" Izaya said weakly.

"Hey, guys! Isn't that Shizuo and the gang?" Natsu asked as they fought the zombies.

"I think it is!" Dan said.

Simon the tossed a flash grenade their way, making a large flash. As the fighting was beginning to escalate, it then started to rain a darkness from the sky as everything began to black out.

On the rooftops, Mikado was somewhat awakening as the bullet was removed by darkness as was the one fired into Masaomi. They were covered in a strange shadowy substance before looking upon a figure sitting upon a headless horse. It was Celty.

"You're Celty..aren't you?" Mikado asked.

"Your name is Mikado. Is that correct human? Do not take my existence here as there is hope for you after death. The presence of my body in this city has had some influence on you. So I am undoing all the trouble it has caused the people here. But to you, I have parting words." Celty said.

"You're leaving? But…" Mikado began.

"Mikado!" Anri shouted as she and the David group made it to the rooftop.

The group on the ground soon regained consciousness as they saw shadowy stuff immobilizing the Saika Zombies as well as the Blue Squares and Dollars. They then saw an unconscious Varona near Simon.

"Varona!" Sanji said.

"She's fine, da. But when she wake, I make nice pot green tea." Simon said.

"Why the hell she do that?" Shizuo asked.

"If you ask me...she did it to keep your ass from going to jail for murder." Tom said.

"Varona...I'm sorry. I'm still not as strong as I should be." Shizuo said. "What a mess. Did Celty do all this?" he wondered as they saw Shinra going into a nearby building. "Shinra."

On the rooftop…

"While my body was here, it cause a chain of events here that were never meant to happen. Same with my head. Therefore, I must leave this city and return to hy homeland." Celty said. "My presence here has caused nothing but disruption. To this city and all its inhabitants. For that I must leave."

"Wait...you can't leave! You saved lots of people here!" Twilight said.

"I am a system, not a savior. I serve a higher purpose, to inform the chosen of their incoming demise. I would not expect humans to understand what that means. Or if you do... you wouldn't comprehend it. My obligation here has ended." Celty said.

"You were never that good at lying Celty." a voice said as Shooter stopped.

"What's wrong, Shooter? Get going." Celty said.

"I think what you really mean is "Go Shooter. Before everyone realizes I've been faking it this whole time." Right?" Shinra said.

"And who are you, human?" Celty asked.

"I think you mean "Why are you here? Seeing you here just makes my departure more painful. I thought if I acted like I forgot everything, then it wouldn't hurt." Shinra said.

"What are you speaking of human?" Celty said.

"I'm sure you've gotten your former memories back, but there's something else. You haven't forgotten your life here with me in this city." Shinra said.

"How ridiculous." Celty said.

"That's a dead giveaway. Your kindness shining through. Come on Celty. Don't be like that." Shinra said.

"Silence human. I've had enough of your prattling." Celty said wrapping Shinra in darkness. "Go on, Shooter! Go!"

Shooter soon gave up as he rode off across the sky slowly.

"The hell was that?" Shizuo said just arriving. "Wait, was that Celty?"

"It was indeed. Good timing." Shinra said.

"Yeah. I saw you come up here so I followed you." Shizuo said. "What's happened?"

"This and that. But now...you're gonna help me be the bad guy." Shinra said.

"Shinra… What are you saying?" David asked.

"A promise made back in high school. I have to do something incredibly cruel to Celty. She's the kindest I know. So she'll forgive me. Well, I'm ready. Kick my ass into orbit." Shinra said.

"Well...here goes. Don't blame me for doing this!" Shizuo said swinging Shinra around before tossing him into the open sky.

Celty rode across the sky with Shooter.

"Don't be grumpy Shooter. It had to end like this. If I continued living with them, it would only end in more heartbreak. I'll always remember him." Celty said before Shinra shot past her. "Huh? What the hell? Why are you up here?!" Celty said as she rode after him and held a hand out. "Grab on!"

"Celty...I'm sorry for doing this!" Shinra said as his eyes turned red as Saika came from his body and with a swing, separated the head and body as all three were falling to the ground.

"Holy crap!" Indigo said looking through binoculars. "That idiot just decapitated Celty!"

"So he separated Celty from her head again. So that's what he meant by playing the villain." Jexi said.

"He just didn't want Celty to leave town. Honestly… I feel for him." Hope said.

"Never mind that now! They're gonna die!" Usopp said.

"Celty… I didn't know you all that well… But my friends here clearly don't want you to leave, so…" David said as blue circles emerge from the buildings and a web of ice was created below them.

Celty then began to move as she rushed over to Shinra. "Shinra! Shinra!" Celty was typing. "Please."

"Take it...easy. I'm an injured man." Shinra said before Celty was beating on him.

"You idiot! You stupid idiot! I thought you were gonna die! You are the stupidest idiot!" Celty said punching him before the two were embracing.

"I'm sorry. But if I was the only one to risk my life...I figured you might try to save me." Shinra said.

"Like I said, you're an idiot!" Celty typed.

"And you love me for it." Shinra said.

Morning soon broke as light was slowly starting to shine as on the road, Izaya was inside of a car. He then saw the knife and some shadowy stuff around it.

"Don't touch it. Not unless you want your guts comin out." Kine said driving.

"Mr. Kine." Izaya said before seeing the girl who tried to kill him.

"Don't think me saving you means I forgive you." she said.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna be taking you to a good doctor I know." Kine said.

"Okay. As long as it's not anywhere near Ikebukuro. The last thing I would want is that monster and those miscreants hanging over my deathbed." Izaya said.

As the car drove off, the heroes were at a local bar.

"I can't believe it...this is how the story ends here in Ikebukuro." Jexi said.

"Look on the bright side. At least we don't have to worry about Izaya. We scared the hell out of him." Hope said.

"Doubt it. Knowing him, he might restart in another city. But that won't be for awhile." Petra said. "So, what happened to the head?"

"Shingen claimed it and had it shipped to a Nebula branch in Chicago as a special organism." Tails said.

"You know something? I'm glad Celty's sticking around. And in all fairness, I just love this town for what it is." Hope said. "I mean, where else you gonna find a headless back motorcycle rider?"

"Or a sushi bar that's run by a russian?" Robin asked.

"Or a bartender that can easily send you flying all the way to the other side of town." Zelos said.

"Gotta admit. This place does have its charm." David said.

"The story may end here Jexi, but we've all got some memories here, and we'd hate to ruin Em. So for what it's worth… I'm glad we came to Ikebukuro and saw what you experienced as a kid." Hope said.

"Thanks." Jexi said. "This place was some bad memories back then...but I feel better about it now."

"A toast. For a crazy town that we'll never forget. To Ikebukuro." Soul said raising his glass.

"To Ikebukuro!" everyone said, clinking their glasses.

And so, our tale of this city ends here. But while the story of Ikebukuro has come to an end, the tales of these heroes will live on for a long long time. There will always be something extraordinary just around the corner. But you have to see it for yourself. But it's everywhere here...in a little town called Ikebukuro.

To be continued...


End file.
